


Screaming The Name Of A Foreigner's God

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loud Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Robot/Human Relationships, Stranger Sex, Synths (Humans)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: Niska felt...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Humans: Astrid/Niska, first time" at [Femslash Kink](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/). Title from Foreigner's God by Hozier.

Niska felt the bed all of a sudden against the backs of her calves, more acutely aware than ever of just how much she felt. How did humans do it? 

She felt her heart racing in her chest at what she was about to engage in. Fucking a stranger. It was a rush, exhilarating, breathtaking, the flutter in her heart was nothing to do with fear or disgust like it had been with every perverse touch from a John. No, Astrid’s touch was like fire, it sparked lust and desire and she wanted more of it. She didn't want it to stop. She didn't want to hurt her. 

She felt Astrid’s touch, her skin so hot, so soft, so… real. She knew her own flesh was designed to mimic human skin perfectly but she couldn't understand how anything could capture its warmth, its suppleness. It wasn't like the dry, calloused hands of the men that had held her hips still as they thrust into her like a dog or the sweaty, clumsy hands that had fumbled at her bra. No, Astrid’s touch was sensual, goosebumps raised in her wake as Niska shivered. Her touch was purely to arouse her, to touch something else deep inside her.

She felt her own desperation as she kissed her, a fight of who could kiss the other more passionately, teeth clashing as tongues met, delicately exploring further and further. Astrid tasted of cigarettes and vodka cranberry. Niska hated both but they tasted good on her, like a signature scent. She moaned into Astrid's mouth, an instinctive reaction to the inquisitive press of teeth against her lip. 

She felt herself gasp in air as they broke apart, the need to breath entirely lost on her but she drank the air in anyway, ducking out of her top as Astrid lifted it over her head. She felt the tension release as Astrid unclasped her bra, quick and practised, discarding it without a thought. She felt her nipples peak at her touch, aching for the warmth of her mouth as she kissed them, teeth worrying them as she sucked until Niska thought she might scream, pulling her back up to her lips, pulling her down onto the bed.

She felt the sheets soft on her back, a much higher thread count than Niska had come to expect under her. She felt the pillow, fluffed and firm under her head. She felt the sturdy bedframe, solid as she wrapped her hand around it, lifting her hips so that Astrid could pull her jeans and underwear off, exposing her in a way she hadn't been exposed since the man she'd killed had stripped her.

She felt the cool Berlin air tickle over her cunt, a breath caught in her throat in apprehension as Astrid kissed up the inside of her leg, teasing her way up her thigh until Niska wanted to shriek and kick in frustration. She felt the relief flooding through her as Astrid finally touched her, nuzzling into her cunt like it was safe and warm, warmed by the heat of Astrid’s breath.

“Such a pretty cunt,” Astrid said in her thick accent, fingers stroking through the neatly trimmed hair above it before dipping down to run one finger down between her lips. “So wet for me.”

Niska felt the heat rise in her cheeks, even as she told herself it was her programming, her body’s designated reaction to stimulation. She was made for pleasure, after all. Biting her lip, she shook her head. That was not what she was made for. 

“Oh but you are,” Astrid reassured her, misunderstanding her embarrassment, grinning up at her, the knowing smile that had been thrown her way so carelessly in the club now holding a secret sparkle, a feeling like it was just for her.

“I am for you,” Niska said back quickly. She had never been good with dirty talk. The words fell flat but that was fine, nobody expected intonation from a sex toy. But tonight she wasn't just that. Tonight she really was wet for her, because she wanted her, she wanted her more than anything and the next couple of words fell naturally from her lips. “Fuck me.”

She felt herself tense but Astrid didn't just push straight inside, taking what she had to offer. No, Astrid laughed against her hip instead, shaking her head. “Later, later. I want to taste you first.”

Niska felt her heart skip a beat, even as Astrid's mouth pressed open kisses to the lips of her cunt, to the very inside of her thighs. She should be writhing in pleasure, fuck it felt so good already but she couldn't stop the panic rising in her chest. This woman had done this before, clearly. What if she didn't taste right? What if they could mimic the feel of her skin, even the feel of her cunt but they couldn't make her taste of anything but expensive polymers? Or worse, what if she tasted of all the men that had emptied themselves inside her, leaving her dripping and tacky, sticky, used...

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Astrid gasped as she licked her pussy open, tongue dipping inside her to get more of her taste before she pulled back, focusing on her clit.

Niska felt the laughter rise in her throat, part relief and part _relief_ , laying back and giving into the pleasure, letting it rise and fall inside her, swelling then receding as Astrid changed moves, changed directions, changed speed until the swell was untameable, the incline too high, heat pulsing under Astrid’s tongue and spreading out, radiating through her, right to her fingertips and the tips of her toes. She felt sure she was going to short circuit, burn out and malfunction but instead she screamed, screamed out to God and to Astrid, to everything in the world, just so she wouldn’t stop.

She felt the pleasure crest, the wave break over her, her skin tingling and her body shaking like someone had put her wires in cold water. She felt her gaze blur, another glitch but it landed on Astrid as she licked her lips, grinning happily at what she'd reduced Niska to.

“Hey,” she said, patting Niska’s hip. “She's a screamer. I like a screamer.” 

Niska felt the weight shift on the mattress before her eyes could refocused, taking in the sight of Astrid above her, mouth still shining with her come, lips quirking into a wolfish grin as she pushed two fingers into her cunt, straight to the knuckle.

She felt the intrusion, the sudden fullness, the slight burn of her body reacting to the breach. She felt herself clamp down around her fingers as she tried to pull them back, only to work harder to push them back inside her, where they belonged. She felt the heat rising in her cunt again, wanting to wriggle away and grind down at the same time because it was too soon and too good and she couldn't go through all that again, not without breaking something. But she did. She felt it build and build again, uncontrollable, unstoppable. Astrid's fingers seemed to know just where to press, like there was some secret button inside her, like the one under her chin but this one made her feel more awake, more alive than ever. 

Niska felt the sheets slip between her fingers as she came again, her throat aching as she cried out, her voice hoarse with the strain, Astrid’s name cracking in the air. She felt her body break, give up, falling back into the mattress. She felt darkness try to take her. She welcomed it but Astrid's touch roused her again, her fingers against her lips, pushing inside her mouth.

“Taste yourself, so sweet baby,” she whispered soothingly.

Niska felt herself swallow instinctively, the sweet, sharp taste catching in her throat as she licked Astrid’s fingers. She felt comforted, sucking on her fingers as Astrid looked down at her in a sort of wonder. A human wonder, not the unabashed staring she was used to. She felt an overwhelming reluctance as she pulled Astrid's hand back, entwining their fingers together. She felt regret, that she had started something she would never be able to finish. She felt longing for the simple life she could have, if she was just a tourist in Germany, hooking up with a stranger. She felt sad because she didn't want to leave her and guilty because she knew she would have to. She felt grateful because Astrid didn't ask for anything in return, content to just hold her hand and stare up at the ceiling, making small talk. She might even have felt love.

But most of all, for the first time, Niska _felt..._

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
